Keepers Of The Mountains
by Tina Vainamainen
Summary: Far, far from the clans is another group of cats. Cats with knowledge that no others possess. Cheri, a young minarai, has just begun her training as a keeper. But after mysterious dreams, a ghostly friend, and shocking murders, will she find a deeper secret? One that exsisted all the way to when the keepers first came to the mountains. A secret that is worth killing to keep.
1. Allegiances and Info

**Author's Note: Keepers Of The Mountains is about cats who live in three mountains. But these cats aren't normal cats. And the mountains aren't normal either.**  
**The cats protect the secrets hidden within the mountains. Well, we should call the mountains by their names. Shouldn't we?**

**Stormwatch is the first mountain. Farthest to the left. Within it is where the cats reside at night, and where The Library is.**

**Stargate is the second mountain. The middle of the three. Deep inside lies an amazing Crystal Cave.**

**Solarlight is the last mountain. Farthest to the right. On a certain night, cats can watch the Mystic Lights from its peak.**

**Let's get to the allegiances, shall we? (It took forever to come up with names.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Head Keeper**: Sotang - Handsome long-furred silver tom with green eyes. He wears a blue topaz.

**Healers**: Morae - White she-cat with blue eyes. She wears a purple amethyst. Minarai, Blitz

Keshan - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He wears a bloodstone.

Lilithe - Copper she-cat with amber eyes. She wears a gold pearl.

Bridge - Gray and cream tom with green eyes. He wears a green peridot.

**Keepers**: Kastor - Cream tom with hazel eyes. He wears a red citrine.

Dodec - Dark brown tom with green eyes. He wears a blue pearl. Minarai, Riza

Felean - Pretty black she-cat with gray eyes. She wears a pink garnet.

Normag - Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. She wears a white sapphire.

Hashir - Silver tabby tom with amber eyes. He wears an emerald.

Mika - Gray-stripped brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She wears an emerald.

Sho - Small tortieshell she-cat with blue eyes. She wears an aquamarine.

Hiroku - Black tom with amber eyes. He wears a red ruby. Minarai, Cheri

Quirl - Gray she-cat with green eyes. She wears a blue diamond.

Corin - Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. She wears a black pearl.

Breach - Dark gray tom with amber eyes. He wears a gold citrine.

Laika - Light golden-brown she-cat with gray eyes. She wears a pink ruby.

**Minarais**: Riza - Gray tortieshell she-cat with blue eyes. She wears a purple opal.

Blitz - White tabby tom with green eyes. He wears an azotic topaz.

Cheri - Brown she-cat with white hips specked with brown and brown eyes. She wears a blue sapphire.

**Mothers**: Pennie - Brindle she-cat with blue eyes. She wears a black garnet. Mother of Kastor's kits; Graze (Tortieshell tomkit) and Frin (Dark cream she-kit)

Numa - Gray and white she-cat with green eyes. She wears a clear diamaond. Mother of Hiroku's kit; Linnet (Black and white she-kit)

**Midwives**: Zodiac - Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. She wears a bloodstone.

Sillie - Pale cream she-cat with blue eyes. She wears a yellow peridot.

Onaa - Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. She wears an aquamarine.

Edine - Black she-cat with violet eyes. She wears a purple amethyst.

**Omniscients**: Gosile - Dusky gray she-cat with amber eyes. She wears a pink diamond.

Pascal - Dark ginger tom with blue eyes. He wears a red opal.

Windle - Gray and black tabby tom with green eyes. He wears an emerald.

Rosary - White and ginger she-cat with blue eyes. She wears a blue pearl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: Okay, the whole gem-wearing thing.**

**Once a cat becomes a minarai (apprentice), they go into the Crystal Cave. There, the head keeper takes them and their soon-to-be tutors to an area where they choose theri gem.**  
**Actually, it is more like a gem chooses them. It will glow in the presense of the cat it chooses.**

**You: Still, why wear them?**

**A gem shows that a cat is part of the keepers. Also, the gem gives a cat a boost in a skill that could be hunting, jumping, leading, ect. This only works if the cat's spirit and the gem's energy are compatable.**


	2. What happened Dodec?

Cheri woke slowly, squinting as sunlight poured into the minarais chamber. She yawned and stood. Three weeks ago she had joined the minarais. It had taken her time getting used to not waking up curled close to her mother's soft fur.  
"Cheri, you're awake?" a voice asked. The young she-cat looked into a far corner. The light of the rising sun revealed white fur, light brown tabby stripes streaked through it.

Cheri smiled. It was Blitz, a healer's minarai and her friend. She watched as he rose and walked closer to her. "You think Riza's gonna wake up soon?" Blitz asked. Riza was still sleeping soundly in her nest.

"Nope." Cheri said.

Blitz smiled, "Well, I have to go see if there's anything the healers would like me to do. Later." With that, the tom left the chamber.  
Cheri looked at the sleeping Riza. Would it be a good idea to wake the tortieshell? There were two downsides to this. Riza wasn't a 'good morning' type of cat. But, if she didn't wake up soon, Dodec would have to do it. And he would probably scold her.

Making up her mind, Cheri walked up to the sleeping form. "Riza..Riza, wake up." she said, shaking the tortieshell gently. Riza's eyes opened, and flared with annoyance. "Can't a cat sleep?!" she asked, standing. Cheri looked at the older minarai apologetically, "Sorry. But it's sunrise." Riza looked out one of the holes in the wall of the chamber.

"So it is. Fine, lets go." she said, starting to walk out.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**(Outside the chamber)**

"Ah, we thought we'd have to wake you two."

Cheri smiled at the two tutors in front of her and Riza. "No, we're awake." she said. One of the tutors, Dodec, nodded. "Okay, so lets get started with today's training. We're hunting." he said.  
"Can we try catching prey on Solarlight?" Cheri asked. Her tutor, Hiroku, nodded. Solarlight was the easiest mountain to climb and run on, but was also very steep in some places. "Lets go then." Dodec said.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**(On Solarlight)**

"Okay, there's some things you have to know. Riza, you're already clear on what I'm going to say, so go ahead." Dodec said. Riza turned and walked off. Cheri looked at the two tutors before her.  
"Listen, and listen good. You know that all of the mountains have hollows that allow them to sing, so avoid those when hunting. Unlike Stormwatch and Stargate, Solarlight is smoother and steeper in places. Be careful when running, keep your eyes on both your prey and the ground ahead of you. If you see it change, get ready to adjust." Dodec said, his look hard.

Hiroku nodded, "If you don't, you'll either slip or fall. It has happened before. That's how Normag sprained her leg a moon ago. Also, there have been reports of trespassers around here. No one's sure if they're friendly or not. So don't take any chances, okay?" "Yes." Cheri said. She'd listened closely, but also observed both tutors. Cheri had come to admire every keeper. Dodec for his seriousness and Hiroku for his kindness. Both of the toms were wise and kept their patience. Hiroku was still more docile than Dodec though. Dodec was the kind of cat you knew you had to respect the moment you saw his eyes.  
Hiroku was the kind of cat you'd wish was your father. He was kind and calm. Cheri thought that Linnet was one lucky kit indeed.

"Cheri!" Dodec snapped. The young minarai snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes?" It was obvious that Dodec was now annoyed, "Did you hear what I said?!"  
"No. I wasn't listening, sorry." Cheri said, looking down at her paws. "Dodec, she only missed a few words. It's not that bad." Hiroku said. "A few words can cost her life! Why are you not concerned? She's YOUR minarai!" Dodec shouted.

It looked as though Dodec was actually holding back tears. _What happened Dodec?_ Cheri wanted to ask. She decided it would be better not to. At least, not with Dodec around. "We just said that you can go now." Hiroku said, his tone dismissive.  
Cheri nodded and began to walk up Solarlight a bit. She was still wondering.

What had happened that was so bad, Dodec would almost cry about? Whatever it was, it must have been important to him.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

***Dodec's Pov***

"Dodec, it happened a year ago. You should get over it." Hiroku said, showing concern. Dodec shook his head.  
The two toms were sitting under a young tree where they could see both minarais. "I can't, Hiroku." Dodec said.

Dodec knew that Hiroku only wanted him to move on from the horrible accident that had scarred his heart. But there are somethings that can never be forgotten. He actually very much wanted to forget the accident. But he was afraid to forget _her_.

To lose the one cat he ever truly loved.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Author's Note: No, the cat Dodec can't forget is NOT his mate. Try to guess.**


End file.
